ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dana Barrett
Dana Barrett was the first customer and a Film Only Character in Ghostbusters. Dana Barrett was a professional musician living in New York. She played cello in "a major symphony orchestra," presumably the New York Philharmonic. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters Dana lived in the same building as Louis Tully off of Central Park West. Upon arriving home, she has a casual conversation with Louis (she is rushing to get to apartment knowing he is interested in her). He lets her know someone phoned the manager due to her television set being so loud. She found it odd that the television was left on while she was away. As he ratifies how he tried to bring trouble on himself to keep her from trouble, but she shuts the door in his face saying, "Bye." Settled into her apartment at last, she put her bags down on the counter and began putting things away. The phenomena began. Eggs popped out of their shells and began frying on her kitchen counter and her refrigerator was making a strange noise and emitting a very bright light. Upon opening the door, she saw an otherworldly mythic pyramid-shaped temple in front of which laid a Terror Dog who suddenly glared at her and roared the word "Zuul!" at her. Frightened, she slammed the refrigerator door shut, screaming, left her apartment and stayed in a hotel room for a couple days. After seeing the Ghostbusters' advertisement on TV, she showed up at the Firehouse to get some help from the boys in grey. She seemed to be a skeptic regarding the paranormal, but was convinced that something had happened in her apartment. Dr. Venkman followed Dana to her apartment to investigate the case, antagonizing her with his inappropriate flirtatious attitude, but hints concern with him saying he is "odd", which promotes him to chastise her more before she finally excuses him from her apartment. Later Ghostbusters, Inc. took off and the guys got busy with other cases, Peter had stopped by at one of her orchestra rehearsals. He happened upon her talking to a colleague whom played in the orchestra with her that was interested her as well. He asked her, "Who's the stiff?" She answers, "The stiff happens to be one of the finest musicians in the world." Peter has found some answers for Dana, but say they can find out more on another night. Peter continues to compliment and flirt in confidence and Dana reluctantly says trying to keep down commotion, "I'll see you Thursday." He says, "We'll eat and read." As she walks away with her male colleague, he addresses her somewhat jealously, "So, who the hell is that?!" and Dana replies, "A friend. An old friend." She smiled because of Peter's constant compliments towards her appearance which he started stating in front of her male colleague. The night of her date with Peter, she was attacked by animal-like claws ripping through her sofa while she was changing. Dana screamed in horror as the claws restrained her to her sofa while it slid into her kitchen, where the Terror Dog Zuul awaited her, roaring savagely. When Peter showed up for his date, he found Dana possessed by Zuul. She referred to herself as "The Gatekeeper" and spoke of awaiting the coming of Gozer, "The Destructor". Dana's primary objective was to find and mate with Vinz Clortho, another minion of Gozer who had likewise now inhabited Dana's nerdy, stalkerish neighbor, Louis. Under Zuul's control, Dana became a lot more sensual and sexually aggressive, desperately attempting to seduce Peter under the false impression that he was The Keymaster. Peter steadfastly refused her advances realizing she was possessed, he ignored "Zuul" and continued asking to speak to "Dana" which frustrated her to the point she began growling like a beast and magically levitating above her bed. Dana was later sedated by Peter, waking up once the Ghostbusters' Firehouse exploded, unleashing all of the ghosts into the city. Upon witnessing the massive release of supernatural energy, she blew out her living room wall with an inhuman roar to leave a way for The Keymaster to eventually find her. Dana and Louis, the real Vinz Clortho, finally meet at her demolished apartment, the two demons kissed lustfully before Dana led Louis toward an ominous staircase up to the rooftop Temple where they then consummated their union in order to bring Gozer into this world. Upon climaxing Dana and Louis rested briefly atop a large stone table before taking their inhabitants ritual positions on top of the opposite stone pedestals once occupied by Terror Dog statues. The demonic couple awaited anxiously for the right moment to complete ritual to bring their master into the world. Upon realizing this moment both possessed beings raised their arms to the sky and were struck by bolts of lightning shooting out from the top of the Temple, redirecting the supernatural energy toward the Temple doors causing them to open. With the doors open, the birth of Gozer into this world was complete and Dana and Louis finished their summoning ritual by transforming into the satanic Terror Dog forms of their inhabitants, Zuul and Vinz Clortho. The Ghostbusters arrived just in time to see Dana, shaking violently under the supernatural force of the lightning bolts, transform into a savage, horned red-eyed beast. Peter was shocked as Dana, in Terror Dog form, turns toward the Ghostbusters, staring menacingly at them with her beaming red eyes ablaze and unleashed a ferocious roar before leaping towards the mythic gateway to take her place beside Gozer. After the particle flow was reversed by the crossing of the streams and Gozer was defeated, Zuul was banished and Dana transformed back into a human being, having no recollection of the events that she took part of while possessed. There was obvious romantic tension between her and Peter. Ghostbusters II Apparently, things went for the worse between Ms. Barrett and Dr. Venkman. After they grew apart, seemingly due to Dr. Venkman's fear of commitment and taking her for granted, Dana became involved with her other interest. They married and had a son they named Oscar. However, their relationship fell apart and he decided to "ditch" her by taking a very good offer from an orchestra in London and thereby breaking up their marriage. Dana hired Maria to provide daycare for Oscar while she worked at the Manhattan Museum of Art in restorations. She was under the very watchful eye of Janosz Poha, the head of the restoration department. In late 1989, Dana was given a scare when the stroller containing Oscar rolled off to the middle of First Avenue. She went to Egon Spengler for help. He agreed to look into it with Ray Stantz. Dana made it clear she didn't want Peter involved yet still asked about him. Dana admitted they didn't part on very good terms, and sort of lost track of each other after she got married. Amid this crisis, Dana still planned to resign from the museum and return to the orchestra. Peter found out about the investigation and rekindled his relationship with Dana. While preparing to give Oscar a bath, a tub full of slime tried to kidnap him. Dana grabbed Oscar and fled to Peter's apartment. Dana and Oscar stayed there as the Ghostbusters continued their investigation. Dana took it upon herself to clean up Peter's place and even found his hamper. Peter was able to convince Dana to go out to dinner with him. They went to Armand's Restaurant and became closer. However, the romance was interrupted by the arrival of the other Ghostbusters. Covered in slime and wearing only their long underwear, they made little sense but Dana became alarmed when they revealed the slime flow was heading straight to the Manhattan Museum of Art. After the police took all four of them away, Dana returned to Peter's place and walked in on Louis and Janine making out. Dana went to go check on Oscar. Vigo had chosen Oscar to be his vessel and tasked Janosz with kidnapping him. Dana only watched in horror as an ethereal Janosz swiped Oscar from the apartment window ledge. Dana recognized Janosz and went straight to the museum. She was imprisoned by Vigo. As the New Year arrived, the Ghostbusters arrived to save the world. Dana was restrained once more by Vigo. She implored the Ghostbusters to do something. Peter did his best to stall Vigo and luckily, the singing of bystanders outside weakened Vigo. Peter reunited Oscar with Dana and advised her to take cover. Once Vigo was defeated, Dana and Oscar went outside the museum with the Ghostbusters. She attended a special ceremony on Liberty Island weeks later in honor of the Statue of Liberty and Ghostbusters. Ghostbusters: The Video Game After the Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse with the Gozerian Codex, they attempt to make sense of the Mandala. Ilyssa Selwyn reveals a connection it has with Ivo Shandor and his firm's renovations and public works. Egon Spengler mentions Dana and Central Park West. GBTVGReferenceDanaBarrett.jpg Ray also later mentions both when the team discusses the Mandala upon returning from the Natural History Museum. GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWest02.jpg When the Ghostbusters arrive at Central Park, they see Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence coming from Shandor's mausoleum. Winston answers Egon's hint that it looks very similar to what happened atop Dana Barrett's building when Gozer first arrived. GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWestRV03.jpg Secondary Canon History Legion Mini Series Six months after Gozer's defeat, Dana and Peter's relationship was getting rocky. Before leaving on Thursday for the Muncie Music Society's Mozart Festival in Indiana, Dana hoped to spend time with Peter. However, during dinner with Louis, Peter dashed off to join a bust. Peter took her out to the Fireman's Ball. While trying to announce she was promoted to first cello, Dana became frustrated by Peter and his lack of focus. She stormed out of the ball and took a cab home. After Michael Draverhaven was defeated, Peter went to see Dana. Louis attempted to bribe Peter to leave Dana but he declined. Peter offered his cell phone battery to Dana as a gift, implying he finally realized what was wrong. She invited Peter in. Trivia *Dana Barrett was originally a model but Sigourney Weaver suggested it would be more interesting if she were a musician. According to Harold Ramis, Weaver's suggestions really grew and strengthened the character. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. *A package of Stay-Puft Marshmallows can be seen on her counter when the eggs she buys near the beginning of the movie start exploding. *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Dana has a pillow embroidered with "Souvenir of Fort Hood, Texas." It was from Dana's uncle, who was in the army. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 80. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Dana's father was a railroad worker for the Boston and Maine, invalided off on a pension. She has two brothers named Doug and Davey. Doug is a The Boston Globe reporter and Davey is center field for the San Diego Padres Major League baseball team. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 151. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *She and Louis Tully are the only major characters to not return in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Unlike Tully, however, Dana never appeared in the animated series. *In the February 27, 1989 version of the Ghostbusters II script, during the epilogue scene, Dana states her ancestors were in America since 1620. 2/27/89 Script Page 110 via Spook Central *Dana is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 17. A party attendee is dressed as Dana appeared after the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer and pulled her from Zuul's remains. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Issue #7, the Hungry Manitou conjures a veiled image of Dana playing her cello and notes she is forever denied to Peter. *On page four of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Dana is mentioned by Winston. Winston Zeddemore (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2013) (Comic p.4). Winston says: "Maybe you should ask Dana Barrett how leaving the circle of crazy worked out for her." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Mentioned only Secondary Canon *'Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II' **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 *'88MPH Studios' **Legion #1 **Legion #2 **Legion #4 References Gallery Primary Canon Danagb101.png|Dana gets out of taxi LouisandDana01.png|Louis "runs" into Dana LouisandDana02.png|Louis chats up Dana GB1film2005chapter07sc018.png|Do you want those eggs over easy or over medium? Danagb102.png|Horrified at the self-frying eggs DanaKitchen.png|Dana reacts to the noise in her refrigerator Danagb103.png|At the Firehouse, seeking the Ghostbusters help Peteranddana01.png|Peter scans Dana's apartment for supernatural activity Danagb104.png|A hysterical Dana pleads her case to Peter GB1film2005chapter10sc040.png|Dana confronts Dr. Venkman Peteranddana02.png|No kiss? GB1film2005chapter14sc061.png|Dr. Venkman fills in Dana on his research into her case OhDanaItsYou.png|Louis catches Dana trying to slip past his apartment GB1film1999chapter16sc008.png|Now what?! GB1film1999chapter19sc020.png|There is no Dana! Zuul breaks free.JPG|Dana, possessed by Zuul, floats above her bed ZuulWindowRoar.png|The demoniacal Dana roars at the supernatural energy ZuulVinzStairs.png|A lucky Louis ogles the possessed Dana as she turns to lead him to Gozer's Temple. ZuulVinzRitual.png|Dana, possessed by Zuul awakes after sleeping with Louis, possessed by Vinz Clortho DanaBecomesZuul.png|Dana nears her transformation into the true form of her possessor. GB1film1999chapter28sc064.png|Dana is human again DanagbII02.png|In Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter01sc011.png GB2film1999chapter01sc078.png GB2film1999chapter12sc116.png GB2film1999chapter13sc047.png GB2film1999chapter13sc051.png GB2film1999chapter15sc008.png GB2film1999chapter15sc009.png GB2film1999chapter18sc065.png GB2film1999chapter19sc035.png GB2film1999chapter20sc036.png GB2film1999chapter20sc056.png GB2film1999chapter26sc048.png GB2film1999chapter26sc063.png Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages images provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1DanaBarrettsc01.png|Dana Barrett as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt1DanaBarrettsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt1DanaBarrettsc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt1DanaPetersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonPeterDanaRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1DanaJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszVigosc01.png|Dana Barrett as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2DanaJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2MoodSlimeFilledTubDanaOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3PeterDanasc01.png|Dana Barrett as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3JanineLouisDanaOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszVigoOscarsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaPeterOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaJanoszOscarsc01.png|Dana Barrett as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaOscarsc01.png| DanaBarrettGBLegion01.jpg|As seen in Legion 1 DanaBarrettLegion02.jpg|As seen in Legion 2 DanaBarrettLegion03.jpg|As seen in Legion 4 ZuulInDanaWhatInSamhainJustHappened.jpg|Reference to in What in Samhain Just Happened?! DanaBarrettIDW7.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #7 Category:Major character Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters